For Lifespan
by affanyhwali
Summary: Kehidupan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang penuh dengan desahan. "Bercinta?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum. "Lagi?". "Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa, heum?". Walaupun umur mereka hampir menginjak kepala empat tapi, mereka tak pernah lelah dan bosan dengan hal-hal berbau sex. KYUMIN. GS. NC-21. One Shot. Warnings inside. Wanna read and review?


For Lifespan

by affany hwali

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Semuanya milik Tuhan

Warning: NC-21 majority dan alot dan membosankan, Romance gagal, cerita pasaran, typo problems, tidak sesuai EYD, jauh dari sempurna, maksa, aneh.

a/n:

fic ini uda aga lama, ga sengaja ketemu lagi dan mumpung sempet, dilanjutin. ada yang mau baca? apa uda pada bosen? /huwe TT/

peringatan ini full NC ea, awas enek, wks.

enJOY~

"_Chukkaeo_!" ucapan selamat dari para kerabat serta undangan yang hadir masih terngiang di benaknya.

Hari ini, ia resmi menjadi istri seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Lelaki yang telah menemaninya 7 tahun terakhir ini.

Perjalanan cinta mereka tak semulus yang mereka bayangkan. _Gossip_ adanya pihak ketiga, restu orang tua, dan lain sebagainya.

Mereka juga sempat menjalani yang namanya _long distance relationship_ –LDR orang bilang-.

Setelah kesulitan, terbitlah kemudahan.

Berbagai kesulitan telah mereka jalani, kini mereke sedang memanen apa yang menjadi hak mereka, kemudahan.

Kemudahan meraih kebahagiaan.

Kemudahan hidup bersama.

Kemudahan saling melengkapi.

Kemudahan menyayangi.

Kemudahan mencintai.

Kemudahan-

[Sepuluh tahun kemudian]

"—Bercinta."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum.

"Lagi?"

"Ayolah. Semalam hanya sebentar. Aku harus membantu Sandeul mengerjakan tugas matematikanya." Nego Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, selalu punya alasan." Wanita yang semula terlihat segan dengan permintaan sang suami, kini tengah merangkak ke atas ranjang. Mendekati suaminya yang tengah bersandar santai.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa, _heum_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencolek hidung Sungmin –istinya tercinta yang nurut kalau diajak bercinta- yang kini berbaring di lengan kanannya.

Sungmin manyun. Wanita ini, umurnya sudah 37 tahun tapi, kelakuan mirip dengan Sandeul –anak semata wayangnya dengan Kyuhyun- yang baru berumur 7 tahun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Minta dicium,_ eoh_?"

CUP

Satu kecupan hangat Sungmin dapat dengan cuma-cuma. Sungmin tersenyum karenanya.

Ia kalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, menariknya agar Kyuhyun mendekat. Mereka saling memandang cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menurunkan pandangannya tepat di bibir _M shaped_ milik Sungmin dan menciumnya lembut.

Ciuman lembut Kyuhyun berakhir dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang ia lakukan di seluruh wajah Sungmin. Sungmin terkekek geli. Kyuhyun selalu tau bagaimana cara memperlakukannya.

Sungmin mempererat lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Sungmin, mengelus surai hitam Sungmin dan memandangi wajah cantiknya.

"Semakin tua, kau semakin cantik."

"Kau meledek, Kyu!" Sungmin merengut tidak suka.

"Bukan begitu. Aku cuma mau bilang, kau cantik. Aku betah di rumah." Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi Sungmin.

"Baguslah." Kali Sungmin memainkan rambut Kyuhyun. Menyisir poni Kyuhyun ke belakang dengan jarinya. "Aku suka keningmu."

Jemari Sungmin menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun. Mulai dari kening, turun ke hidung, bibir dan berakhir di dagu Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lalu memajukan wajahnya.

CUP

Awalnya hanya kecupan. Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya pelahan. Ia rengkuh tubuh sintal Sungmin, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka.

Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir bawahnya, ia melumat bibir atas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Mengajak lidah Sungmin berinteraksi.

Suara khas _french kiss_ menjadi _backsound_ kamar yang telah mereka tempati bersama selama sepulah tahun terakhir ini.

Sungmin memainkan jari lentiknya diantara surai kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun. Menariknya lembut dikala bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun membuainya.

Lengan Kyuhyun masih merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan sedikit mengangkatnya. Ia mengusap punggung Sungmin.

"Euumh.." satu desahan Sungmin, meningkatkan sejuta gairah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin intens mencium Sungmin. Ia miringkan kepalanya ke kanan, agar dapat lebih dalam mencium Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeratkan jambakannya pada rambut Kyuhyun. Mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk diatas ranjang, membawa tubuh Sungmin ikut duduk di atas kedua pahanya. Ia memegang kepala Sungmin dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain mengusap pinggang ramping Sungmin.

"Kyuuh.." Sungmin tak menahan desahannya.

Ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke dagu Sungmin. Ia menggigitnya lalu beralih ke leher jenjang milik Sungmin. Ia hirup dalam-dalam aroma Sungmin yang memabukkan, mengecupnya, mencumbunya.

"Kyu-ahh.." Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya, memberi ruang bagi Kyuhyun untuk mencumbunya lebih intensif. Leher Sungmin penuh dengan _kissmark_ hasil Kyuhyun.

Setelah puas dengan leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin. Menyesap manisnya bibir Sungmin. Menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Sungmin.

KYUMIN

Gaun malam Sungmin tersingkap hingga perut. Kyuhyun membelai pinggang dan paha Sungmin. Sungmin masih berusaha mengimbangi pagutan panas bibir Kyuhyun di bibirnya.

Masih dengan posisi duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin melepas kaos oblong yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Kemudian, Sugmin kecup seduktif leher, bahu dan kedua _colar bones_ Kyuhyun.

"Miiinhh.." Tangan Kyuhyun mulai merambat naik, meraih payudara Sungmin dari balik gaun malam.

"Ahk!" Remasan keras tangan Kyuhyun di payudara Sungmin membuat Sungmin menggigit kasar bahunya. Kyuhyun melembutkan remasannya, tempo lebih teratur dan perlahan.

Jemari Sungmin menari _randomly_ di dada polos Kyuhyun. Menggoda Kyuhyun, memutar jari lentiknya di sekitar dua _nipple_ yang sudah terangsang.

"Minh-ahhh.." Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan desahan karena rangsangan Sungmin di leher, bahu, dan dadanya.

Sungmin menyeringai senang. Ia terus menaik turunkan tangannya di dada dan perut Kyuhyun. Sesekali meremasnya. Bibirnya mengukir beberapa _hickeys _di leher dan pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun balas meremas payudara sebelah kanan Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya meremas pangkal paha kiri Sungmin nakal.

"Sssh, Minh.."

Libodo Kyuhyun semakin naik. Dalam satu tarikan, ia berhasil melepas gaun malam Sungmin. Menyisakan Sungmin dengan _g-string_ hitamnya.

Sungmin mempererat rengkuhannya di leher Kyuhyun. Membuat kedua buah dada mereka bergesekkan. Memberikan impuls yang memacu hasrat mereka.

Kyuhyun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dan membelai punggung Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas. Sungmin melenguh dalam ciuman mereka. Ia memegang bahu kokoh Kyuhyun, sesekali meremasnya.

Perlahan, kedua tangan Kyuhyun turun ke bawah. Sedikit mengangkat tubuh sintal Sungmin kemudian menangkupkan telapak tangannya di _plump butt_ milik Sungmin.

"Eeeuumh... Aaah.." Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, menggelitik langit-langit mulut Sungmin.

"Aaahhm.." Sungmin menautkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-oohhh..." _French kiss_ mereka terputus. Sungmin tak bisa menahan desahannya kala tangan Kyuhyun mulai meraba daerah sensitifnya.

"Hhm?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh hasrat. "Malam ini sensitif sekali, huh?" Bisiknya di telinga kiri Sungmin.

Jarinya masih jahil mengelus vagina Sungmin dari luar _g-string_ hitam yang dikenakan. Menusuk-nusuk dan mengusapnya kasar.

"Ooouhh, Kyuuhhh..." Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun ke arahnya. Ia busungkan dadanya di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun terbenam di antara payudara Sungmin. Ia menghirup bau Sungmin. _He's got addicted from the first time he smells it_.

Cup. Cup.

Ia kecup kedua puncak payudara Sungmin. Lalu membuat _kissmarks_ di sekitar _nipple pink_-kecoklatan Sungmin yang menegang, masih dengan kegiatan 'menggelitik vagina Sungmin dari luar _g-string_'.

"_Stoph teah-sing meh_, Kyuhh..." Selesai dengan _kissmarking_, Kyuhyun melahap payudara kiri Sungmin. Tangannya pindah dari vagina ke payudara yang sebelah kanan. Ia tangkupkan tangannya, meremasnya perlahan sesuai tempo hisapan di payudara kiri.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin dari pangkuannya, merebahkan tubuh sintal Sungmin di atas ranjang. Ia melepas kuluman dan remasannya kemudian menarik kain tipis –dan irit bahan- yang menutupi surga dunianya.

_Sungmin is nude for him_.

Kemaluan Sungmin putih bersih. Mengkilat karena dilumuri cairan cintanya yang terkena sinar lampu temaram kamar tidur mereka.

Kyuhyun melebarkan kaki Sungmin, melihat lebih jelas lubang favoritenya yang panas dan berkedut, minta diisi.

Kyuhyun ingin bermain terlebih dahulu. Ia mengulurkan lidah untuk menjilat tungkai kaki Sungmin. Meninggalkan jejak basah mulai dari tumit, betis rampingnya dan paha padat Sungmin.

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di selangkangan Sungmin, menghirup aroma khas cairan Sungmin yang menyulut naik libidonya. Lalu ia cumbu paha bagian dalam Sungmin.

"Kyuuuhh.. _suckh ithh_... Eemhhh..."

Kyuhyun menulikan pendengarannya. Ia masih asik memainkan lidahnya di sekitar vagina Sungmin. Menjilat bibir vagina putih bersih itu, mengecupnya sesaat, lalu—

"Ouhhh, Kyuuhh.. Aahh... Aahh..."

-ia melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang Sungmin. Menggoda klitorisnya, kemudian mendorong lidahnya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Paha Sungmin merapat, mengapit kepala Kyuhyun di selangkangannya. Tangannya menari-nari di kepala Kyuhyun. Menekan kepala Kyuhyun lebih dalam dan menjambak kasar helaian rambut Kyuhun kala lidah lihai itu menggelitiknya.

Kyuhyun semakin gencar. Ia menghisap klitoris yang merupakan organ erektil wanita. Sungmin menggeliat keenakan.

Sungmin sampai. Kyuhyun menelan cairan Sungmin yang menghampiri mulunya.

KYUMIN

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang. Matanya masih terpaku pada Sungmin yang polos dan terengah _pasca_ orgasmenya.

Perlahan, ia turunkan celana pendeknya kemudian melepas _underwear_ yang ia kenakan.

_He's totally naked, finally_.

Rasa sesak yang menghantuinya sedari tadi hilang. Dari atas ranjang, Sungmin memperhatikan sang suami tercinta dengan tatapan sayunya. Saat Kyuhyun naik ke ranjang, ia bangun. Merangkak perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan lutut di pinggir ranjang.

Sungmin memandang penis Kyuhyun cukup lama.

"Jangan dilihat saa, Minh!" protes Kyuhyun ga tahan.

Masih dengan posisi merangkak, Sungmin menggesekkan pipi kanannya dengan penis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menahan erangannya. Sungmin cukup jahil saat _foreplay_.

Sungmin menghirup aroma penis Kyuhyun lalu menghembuskan nafasnya di pangkal penis Kyuhyun perlahan. Ia kecup testis Kyuhyun dan menggigitnya kecil.

"Minh-aahh.. Aahh..."

Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat penis Kyuhyun dari pangkal ke kepala.

"Ssshh, Minh..." Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat unutk memegang kepala Sungmin. Menyusupkan jari-jarinya di antara surai hitam Sungmin.

Sungmin menjilat kepala penis Kyuhyun yang dilumuri _pre cum_. Menusuk-nusuk lubangnya.

"Ssh, Min-ahh.. Hisaphh..." Kyuhyun belingsatan. Juniornya tengah menegang sempurna dan Sungmin tak kunjung membantu melepaskan hasratnya.

Sungmin menurut. Ia masukan penis Kyuhyun ke mulutnya. Ia memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo lambat.

"Ssshh... Aaahh.." Kyuhyun mendorong kepala Sungmin agar seluruh batang penisnya dihisap Sungmin tapi, mulut Sungmin tidak cukup.

Salahkan mulut Sungmin yang mungil atau penis Kyuhyun yang besar?

Tangan Sungmin yang nganggur ia gunakan untuk mengocok penis Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa ia hisap dan meremas kasar testis Kyuhyun.

Hisapan Sungmin menguat. Kyuhyun ikut memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

Sudah tak tahan, Kyuhyun melepas kuluman Sungmin di penisnya. Membawa tubuh Sungmin berbaring dengan ia di atasnya. Sungmin yang mengerti, langsung melebarkan kakinya. Ia kalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang vagina Sungmin.

"Masihh sem-pith.. Selaluh sempith... Sshh..." Kyuhyun mendesis. Juniornya seolah dihisap dan ditarik ke dalam oleh vagina Sungmin.

"Kyuuhhh.." Sungmin mengencangkan pelukannya di leher Kyuhyun, menipiskan jarak.

Jleb.

Tak susah bagi Kyuhyun ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia bercinta dengan Sungmin. Ia begitu hafal tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memulai genjotannya. Ia tarik keluar penisnya hingga menyisakan kepalanya di lubang Sungmin dan—

Jleb.

"Ouhh, Kyuhh... Aahh.."

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, membelai punggungnya dan terus menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. _They love playing hard_.

Dada polos mereka bergesekkan mengalirkan sengatan yang menaikkan gairah keduanya.

"Sshh, aah... Aaahh.." Kyuhyun mendesahkan desahannya di telinga kanan Sungmin.

"Ouhh, di sanah Kyuhh.. Ouhh..." Kyuhyun berhasil menumbuknya. Ia menumbuknya lagi dan lagi. Tubuh Sungmin sampai terhentak karena tumbukannya yang kuat. Tangan Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun, terkadang mencakarnya.

"Ahh, Minh.. _Cuumhh_..." Kyuhyun mempererat dekapannya. Ia mendorong penisnya lebih dalam di lubang Sungmin, sebentar lagi ia datang.

"_Come at meh_, Kyuhh..." Sungmin mengalungkan kakinya di pinggul Kyuhyun, memperdalam tumbukan Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun datang di dalam Sungmin. Ia menggeram tertahan, sedangkan Sungmin mendesah pelan. Tapi ini bukan akhir dari kegiatan bercinta mereka malam ini.

Setelah menstabilkan nafas terengahnya, Sungmin memutar balik posisi tanpa mengeluarkan penis Kyuhyun dari vaginanya.

_Woman on top_.

Kyuhyun berbaring pasrah di bawah. Ia ingin menikmati keliaran dan kenakalan Sungmin malam ini.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba meraih bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyambut ciuman Sungmin dengan senang hati. Ia meremas payudara Sungmin yang menggantung bebas. Mencubit _nipple_nya sesekali menariknya kasar.

"Euuumhh... Aaammhh..." Tubuh keduanya bergerak seirama, kulit mereka bergesekkan, desahan tertahan ciuman.

Tangan Kyuhyun beralih mengusap punggung polos Sungmin. Dada keduanya menempel erat.

Sungmin mulai menaikkan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Lalu menurunkannya. Naik lagi, turun lagi. Naik-turun dengan tempo yang sangat lambat.

Bibirnya masih dihisap Kyuhyun. Sedikit enggan melepas tautan lidah mereka. Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mempercepat tempo sambil meremas payudaranya sendiri.

"Kyuhh... Ooohh, Kyuuh.."

_Sungmin puts on a show_ di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya turun mengusap perutnya, naik lewat belahan dadanya dan ia menghisap jari tengahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap _horny_ Sungmin tanpa niat berkedip sedikitpun. Helaian rambut berantakan Sungmin bergerak sesuai gerakkan tubuhnya. Menambah kadar keseksian Sungmin dimata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah mencapai klimaksnya, ia berusaha terus bergerak agar Kyuhyun juga mendapat klimaks. Namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung datang.

"Kyuuh, le-lahh.. Haahhh.." Genjotan Sungmin mengendur. Temponya melambat. Kyuhyun duduk, ia membatu Sungmin menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi.

Sementara tangannya membimbing Sungmin untuk bergerak naik-turun, bibirnya mulai menjamah dada Sungmin. Membasahi dada Sungmin dengan _saliva_nya, dan menandai dada Sungmin dengan _kissmarks_.

"Ssshh, Minh..." Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam rengkuhannya. Ia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan pinggul Sungmin.

Penis Kyuhyun menumbuk titik terdalam Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mendesah meminta lebih.

Dinding vagina Sungmin menjepit dan menghisap penisnya lebih ketat, Sungmin akan mendapat orgasmenya lagi. Ia semakin menghentakkan tubuh mereka.

"Kyu-ahhh... Aaahh.." Sungmin klimaks. Dinding vagina Sungmin semakin menyedot penis Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeram menahan hasrat. Dan tibalah saat ia mancapai klimaksnya.

"Aaasshhh, Miiinh..."

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh mereka di atas ranjang. Manarik selimut yang berantakan untuk menutup kedua tubuh polos mereka.

Sungmin berbaring membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekapnya dari belakang. Ia cumbu tengkuk, pundak dan punggung Sungmin.

"Kita tak sehebat dulu." Bisik Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum geli.

"Kau masih hebat, kok." Ia membelai lengan kokoh Kyuhyun yang memeluknya.

"_Anieyeo_. Dulu kita melakukannya sampai cairanku bening. Sekarang hanya dua kali."

"Kalau begitu," Sungmin mebalikkan tubuhnya. "ayo lakukan sampai cairanmu bening!" Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas perut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Kukira kau sudah kelelahan." Sungmin menggeleng.

Ia memutar tubuhnya mengahadap tubuh bagian bawah Kyuhyun. Menggoda penis Kyuhyun yang sedikit demi sedikit bangun.

Pemandangan di depan wajah Kyuhyun sekarang adalah bokong padat Sungmin dengan belahan yang terbuka, memperlihatkan _hole pinkish _Sungmin. Kyuhyun memainkan jemarinya di belahan bokong Sungmin, mengusap dan menusuk-nusuknya dari luar.

"Kyuhhh.." Sungmin menggoyangkan bokongnya kegelian.

Sungmin langsung meraup penis Kyuhyun. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat dan melilitnya dengan lidah. Ia mengeratkan giginya di kulit luar penis Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Minh. Oooh.. Ssshh..." Kyuhyun meremas _butt_ Sungmin dengan gemas. Ingin berlaku adil, ia mencari lubang senggama Sungmin.

"Eeemhh.." Desahan Sungmin tertahan oleh penis Kyuhyun di mulutnya. Kyuhyun telah menemukan lubangnya dan menyerang lubang itu dengan tiga jari panjangnya sekaligus.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tiga jarinya dengan tempo cepat. Lubang Sungmin sudah sangat basah, licin dan panas. Sungmin mencapai orgasmenya hanya dengan tiga jari Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih belingsatan menerima _oral service_ dari Sungmin.

"Min-ahhh.. Aasshh.." Saat Kyuhyun tiba, Sungmin menelan sperma Kyuhyun semampunya.

Sungmin bangun dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar setelah kerja keras.

"Kyu, cairanmu belum bening." Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya, sisa sperma Kyuhyun.

"Ayo lanjutkan!"

Kyuhyun merangkak ke depan Sungmin. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya menghadap vagina Sungmin. Bibir tebalnya mengecup daerah itu lagi, lidahnya menggelitik klitoris Sungmin. Sesekali menggigitnya kecil.

Tangan Kyuhyun merambat naik. Mengusap pinggul Sungmin, memijat pinggang ramping itu perlahan, dan terakhir di payudara Sungmin.

"Kyuhh... Aaahh..." Kyuhyun menghisap vagina Sungmin. Tangannya meremas payudara Sungmin, memilin _nipple_nya. Hisapannya menguat, begitupula remasannya.

Kaki Sungmin terbuka lebar, kepalanya ia tengadahkan. Kedua tangannya menangkup di atas tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah meremas payudaranya. Desahan terus lolos dari bibirnya hingga ia mencapai orgasmenya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengocok juniornya yang sudah menegang. Sungmin yang peka, mengambil alih junior Kyuhyun. Ia apit junior Kyuhyun dengan kedua payudaranya. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan lututnya, mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ssshh, Mih. Oohh..."

Lama-kelamaan, Kyuhyun mulai lelah, tak sanggup menggerakkan pinggulnya labih cepat. Ia menopangkan tangannya ke dinding di depan, sedangkan Sungmin menggerakkan payudaranya yang mengapit junior Kyuhyun naik-turun.

"Minh, _cum_-ahhh.." sperma Kyuhyun keluar membasahi sebagian wajah, dada dan payudara Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencumbu wajah Sungmin, membersihkan sperma yang mengotori wajah cantik dan manis Sungmin. Mereka larut dalam ciuman dalam. Saling memagut dan menghisap, juga memainkan lidah.

"Masih ingin lagi?" Bisik Kyuhyun di bibir Sungmin.

"Cairanmu masih mengandung sperma, belum bening seluruhnya." Sungmin memberika senyuman seduktifnya kepada Kyuhyun. Tatapan Sungmin seolah menantang Kyuhyun.

"Siapa takut."

Mereka terus melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka. Percayakah _readers_, walaupun umur mereka hampir menginjak kepala empat tapi, mereka tak pernah lelah dan bosan dengan hal-hal berbau _sex_.

Jika Tuhan memberikan seribu tahun lagi bagi mereka untuk hidup, mereka akan menghabiskan tiap malam selama seribu tahun itu untuk bercinta. _Well_, seperti kata judul, _for lifespan. _Selama jangka hidup mereka masih tersisa, mereka takan menyia-nyiakannya.

END

a/n:

iya-iya emang maksa-_- maaf gue terlalu yadong TT wordsnya lumayan 2.5k, isinya yadongan :O

di review fic gue yang lain ada reader yang minta gue bikin fic yang ber-chapter. selama ini gue pertimbangkan, gue takut ga bisa lanjutin dan ntar ficnya terlantar gitu aja. mengecewakan reader juga kan?

tapi ya, mungkin kapan-kapan kalo sempet gue nulis yang ber-chapter juga. makasih loh ya, saya seneng temen-temen embrace sayaaa~ /GR/

makasih yang sudah liat fic nista ini. sudah mau baca, apalagi kalo review /eaak


End file.
